blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmy Pappitson
|birthday= June 3rd |sign= Gemini |height= 142 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Green |hair= Black |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Kiyono Yasuno |eva= Sarah Wiedenheft }} |chapter= }} is a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. Appearance Charmy is a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair. One of her facial features is her thin eyebrows and wide forehead. She usually sports her hair in an upside-down bun hairstyle with fringes framing her face while showing her forehead. Her attire consists of only a light-colored tunic and dark-colored pants. Her tunic extends below her waist and has long sleeves. Additionally, the tunic also has a pocket at the front on her stomach area. Her pants extend below her knees and fit perfectly for her. Finally, she also wears a pair of light-colored flats for her footwear. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Charmy also wears the squad's signature robe. It is a short, black robe that only covers her torso. It has gold trimmings and a hood. The squad's insignia is positioned on the left-hand side while a gold button that keeps the robe together is located on the opposite side. At the beach, Charmy wears a blue and white striped, one-piece bathing suit. Charmy swimsuit.png|Charmy's swimsuit Charmy covered in mushrooms.png|Charmy with parasitic mushrooms Charmy OP 1.png|Charmy and her handwritten name as seen on the first opening Charmy - Quartet Knights.png|Charmy in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Charmy is an extremely big eater and her mind tends to focus solely on food. This personality of hers resulted in her tendency of prioritizing her own craving rather than the bigger problem. This side of her can be seen when she decides to follow the delicious smell she sensed rather than to help the other Knights defending against an invasion. Furthermore, she is also very stingy regarding food as she turns into a cold and merciless person when someone is threatening to steal her meals. In contrast, she is actually a very generous person and loves to share her meals with her friends and former enemies under nonthreatening conditions. However, she tends to go over the top where she constantly gives food to her friends even though they have already expressed their satisfaction. Biography At the Black Bull's headquarters, Charmy is busy as she devours her meals while Magna Swing and Luck Voltia bicker around her. She and her other squadmates stop their activities and greet the return of their captain, Yami Sukehiro. After the captain introduces a new member, Asta, Charmy joins her squadmates to watch Magna perform an initiation ceremony on him. At the end, as Magna acknowledges Asta and gives the latter his robe, Charmy congratulates him by giving a piece of pastry. Unfortunately, she fails to introduce herself to Asta as Magna immediately takes him for a tour of the headquarters. Later that night, Charmy is fast asleep and unaware of an accident where Noelle Silva, the other new member, loses control of her magical power. She ultimately wakes up and follows her other squadmates to comfort Noelle by offering her a piece of pastry. In the morning, Charmy joins her squadmates for a meal where she devours her foods while the others argue about the duty of a Magic Knight. When she is finished, Charmy immediately creates a sheep to cook her next meal while telling Asta that in her point of view, becoming a Magic Knight allows her access to an endless supply of meals. She then tries to offer the new member another dish, but he declines as he is already full. A week later, after Asta finally recovers from his injuries that he received from his dungeon exploring mission, Charmy is present as Asta is given a celebratory feast from Yami. When the Black Bull's captain orders him to give his report on the mission to the Magic Knights headquarters, Charmy volunteers herself to accompany him, but Yami declines her request, so she runs off somewhere else. Refusing to give up on the potential food that she could taste in the Royal Capital, Charmy sneakily follows Asta and Noelle to the Noble Region. She hides herself under one of the tables during the celebratory banquet after the War Merits Conferment Ceremony that Asta and Noelle attend. When the Royal Capital is being invaded, Charmy comes out of her hiding place after the other Knights have left. She is determined to help on the matter, but quickly shifts her focus to follow a delicious smell. As she arrives at the source of the smell, Charmy sees a couple of cooks arguing as they try to convince their superior to evacuate due to the invasion. However, the head chef refuses to leave his main dish unfinished, which encourages Charmy to approach the chef and ask him for the honor of eating said dish. The chef agrees and proceeds on completing the dish. After a while, Charmy is finally able to feast on the dish but one of the enemies, Catherine, suddenly comes crashing through the wall. The mage begins threatening them as she intends to snatch their mana. Charmy misunderstands her threat as she thinks that Catherine is planning to take her food. Felling irritated by her threat, Charmy swiftly sends her flying away with her magic spell. However, unbeknownst to her, the attack also knocks her dish from the table. As Charmy is desperately trying to save her food, Yuno comes in and saves it for her. The Black Bull mage is quickly enthralled by Yuno's act as she bashfully tries to get acquainted with him. Regrettably, Yuno suddenly faints before Charmy catches him as she continues feasting on her meal. Later on, she pursues the unconscious Catherine and restrains the rogue mage with her magic spell. Afterwards, Charmy strolls around the Royal Capital with Asta and Noelle before their departure from the city. She reveals the method which she used to infiltrate the Noble Region. Charmy learns that Yuno, whom she adores, is Asta's acquaintance as they say their farewell to the Golden Dawn members. As they arrive at the Black Bull headquarters, Yami informs Magna and Luck that Charmy has been promoted to a 1st class Junior Magic Knight, because she managed to capture and secure one of the rogues mages who attacked the Royal Capital. The revelation prompts her to dance as she boasts about her superior rank to Magna, who is rendered unable to respond. When Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Sister Theresa go after the kidnapped children, Noelle contacts headquarters, which sends for the closest squad, the Black Bulls. However, most of them are hungover, including Charmy. Before they head to the Seabed Temple on a mission to recover the magic stone, the Black Bulls play on Raque's beach. Charmy tries to strike a watermelon while blindfolded and listening to directions from Vanessa and Grey as Vanessa. Unfortunately she ends up striking Asta over the head. The watermelon ends up on Asta's head and Charmy chases after him, stampeding over Sekke Bronzazza and his friends, before latching onto the watermelon still on Asta's head. Yami appears and buries the squad up to their necks in the sand. He then briefs them about the mission to infiltrate the temple and the plan to access it during the full moon. The squad is surprised that the captain did actual work, for which he threatens them. While Noelle is training to perfect her magic control, she is about to lose hope when her squadmates arrive to cheer her on, with Charmy offering her a large platter of food. Noelle completes Cradle of the Sea Dragon but loses her concentration, showering the others with water. That night, Noelle creates another Cradle of the Sea Dragon and carries the squad underwater. When they enter the Grand Magic Zone, Charmy notices the various fish and tries to go hunting, but Magna holds her back. After Asta opens a hole in the temple's magic barrier, Yami offers Charmy a cupcake to make a platform to carry the squad to the temple. As they enter to meet the High Priest, they are attacked by a large fish, which Charmy tries to eat after Magna, Gauche, and Luck defeat it. However, the fish dissolves into mana, much to Charmy and Asta's surprise. Charmy is uninterested in Gifso's game until he offers food. Gifso summons the other priests and then separates all the competitors to different sections of the temple's maze. Charmy begins looking around for food while Gifso explains the rules. Instead of seeking out opponents, Charmy summons two Sheep Cooks to prepare the fish that she nets. One of the priests approaches Charmy, who claims to be powered up by the food but is easily put to sleep. After defeating Zarick, Gauche and Grey wander near where Charmy was left sleeping. When they are caught in the trap of Zuta, another Eye of the Midnight Sun member, Gauche has Grey transform a nearby rock into a large piece of meat, and then yells at Charmy that someone is trying to steal her meal. She immediately wakes up and smashes Zuta three times with Sleeping Sheep Strike. Having removed the obstacle, she leaps and bites down on the piece of meat, only to find it is a rock. Crying she runs over to Gacuhe and witnesses Grey's magic dispel and her true form revealed. Charmy is shocked to find out Grey is a girl and older than she. After Yami kills Vetto, Charmy comes riding in on a cotton platform with Gauche and Grey and threatening to take out the boss. Later in the temple infirmary, Charmy lays on a window sill complaining about her empty stomach while the other Black Bulls lay in beds recovering from the injuries. Suddenly she hears cheering and the Black Bulls look out to see the temple's citizens thanking them. The Black Bulls later prepare to return to the surface, and Charmy has the three prisoners restrained in cotton. Back at the Black Bull's headquarters, Charmy is scarfing down food when Yami tells her to come report to the Magic Emperor and to bring the prisoners. After their report, Julius Novachrono praises their success. Afterwards, Julius picks up Charmy and asks if she is Yami's child, which Yami refuses. Suddenly Marx Francois contacts Julius and informs them that Kiten is being attacked by the Diamond Kingdom. Charmy celebrates when she sees Yuno arrive on the battlefield. Asta requests to go with Yami to Kiten, but the captain refuses because of his broken arms. However, Charmy steps forward and offers to serve as Asta's protector, secretly so she can reunite with Yuno. Charmy and Asta then ride on Yami's shoulders as he searches for Finral, who is forced to transport them to Kiten. When they arrive, they are surprised to see the Great Tree Misteltein, and Charmy wonders if it also bears giant fruit. Yami silences them and orders them to help the citizens. Charmy is using Cotton Magic to lift people up to Finral's portal, when Yuno is fighting Ragus. After defeating the general, Yuno lands before the Black Bulls, causing Charmy to blush. She approaches her prince and offers him some food; recognizing her, Yuno apologizes for falling on her before. Jealous that Yuno is acting friendly with another female, Sylph yells at Charmy, who wonders about the spirit's taste and then teases the spirit. The two begin bickering. Langris Vaude arrives and, while taunting the Black Bulls, is attacked by Yagos, who has taken several citizens captive. Asta calls out Langris for being willing to sacrifice the citizens, so the Black Bulls work together to take out the general, with Charmy creating a sheep-shaped springboard. Afterwards, Charmy restrains Yagos in cotton and then asks Yuno for his contact info, but Sylph drives her off, blinding her with scales, and Finral drags her away through a portal. Charmy offers Finral food after he starts stressing over how he challenged the Golden Dawn. She begins stress eating and wishing she had said more to Yuno, but feels better when Asta affirms that they will meet Yuno on the battlefield again. As a reward for so many successful missions, Yami sets up a feast for the Black Bulls. After Asta uncharacteristically excuses himself, and Finral reveals that the doctor said Asta's could not be healed, which saddens Charmy and the other Black Bulls. Later they spy on him while he sits on a rock alone, where he declares that he will not give up, to the relief of his squad mates. In search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Charmy and Grey travel to a jungle. However, they return unsuccessful, embarrassed, and covered in magical mushroom parasites. Charmy keeps pulling off the mushrooms and eating them, even though eating one will cause three more to sprout. Asta yells at her to stop, so she offers him one, which he refuses. She then shows him a bag of other foodstuffs, and he questions what her real goal was. Yami docks her pay for her absence, much to her shock, and then brings up the Star Awards Festival. While he burns off the mushrooms, Magna points out that she should now what the festival is. When the Black Bulls arrive at the festival, Yami tells them to enjoy themselves, with Charmy running off to find food. Once the ceremony starts, Charmy is surprised when Yuno takes the stage, and questions if Black Bull's high ranking is thanks to her. She later enjoys Yuno's display of power on the stage. A week later, she bundles herself and Nero in cotton and hides in Noelle's hood, so that she can cheer on Yuno during the Royal Knights Selection Exam. When Hamon Caseus and his team are eating sandwiches, Charmy reveals herself and asks for one. When the seventh match ends, Charmy is excited to see Yuno and Noelle's team fight and wanders over to where the two are bickering. Sylph wards the girl off by sprinkling scales in her eyes again, so Charmy tries catching the spirit in a net again. However, as the eighth match begins, Sylph returns to her master and Charmy creates two cotton pompoms and cheers on Yuno and Noelle. During the match, Charmy is surprised when En Ringard spawns a large, heavy mushroom on Dmitri Brint's shoulder, and a parasitic mushroom reappears on her head. Afterwards, Charmy offers Yuno a dessert pastry, and when he thanks her, she is lovestruck and passes out. After Langris defeats Finral, he prepares to kill his brother, so Charmy launches her squadmates to stop the Golden Dawn. When Julius allows Asta and Langris to continue their fight, Charmy and the others watch from the platform. Charmy watches the final match from within the infirmary, where Asta is recovering. Several days later, Charmy is still in awe of Yuno's display of power, and the other Black Bulls worry about Charmy since she has not been eating as much as usual. After Mereoleona Vermillion visits, Charmy leaves the base on her own. Charmy later returns to the base and is furious to find her vegetable garden destroyed. She demands to know who is to blame, and her menacing aura frightens her squadmates. Asta suggests it was someone from the Eye of the Midnight Sun or the elves, so she decides the squad will go after them. Because her squadmates are exhausted, Charmy summons her best Sheep Cook which creates meals that replenish magic power. Once Henry Legolant has recovered, he reconfigures the base, and the Black Bulls set out. They reach Hecairo which is being attacked by three elves. While the base distracts the elves, Charmy and Vanessa use their magic to protect and save the citizens. Once Asta has exorcised the elves, the Black Bulls are approached by Rades Spirito, Valtos, and Sally. Charmy accuses them of destroying her garden, but Rades ignores her and requests the squad help them in getting revenge. Seeing how depressed and thin Valtos is, Charmy offers him some of Master Chef's food. Sally asks for some as well, and Charmy happily shares. Charmy and Asta set plates of food in front of Rades and manage to convince him to help the country. Valtos then teleports the whole base to the capital. Battle Prowess Magic *'Cotton Magic': Charmy uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate cotton. She can create floating platforms large enough to carry most of her squad. *'Creation Magic': Charmy uses this form of magic to create various entities from cotton. Charmy usually uses this magic to create sheep that help her in any situation. Cotton Cooking Sheep.png|link=Sheep Cook|Sheep Cook Charmy sleeping sheep strike.png|link=Sleeping Sheep Strike|Sleeping Sheep Strike Charmy catching fainted Yuno.png|Unnamed sheep cushion spell Sheep Fluffy Cushion.png|link=Sheep Fluffy Cushion|Sheep Fluffy Cushion Sheep Cook Master Chef.png|link=Sheep Cook: Master Chef|Sheep Cook: Master Chef *'Restraining Magic': Charmy uses this from of magic to bind opponents in cotton. She can shrink the bundle of cotton into a small ball. Charmy shrinking spell.png|Unnamed restraining spell Abilities *'Enhanced Magic Power': Charmy has an unusually large reserve of mana that fluctuates with her mood. If she is having a normal fight, it stays on a regular level; however, when enraged or in the presence of food, or someone getting in the way of it, her magic vastly rises and is enough to intimidate members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Equipment *'Grimoire': Charmy possesses a grimoire that contains various cotton-based magic spells. It has light-colored covers with a simple border design on the edges and a symbol of a knife and a fork crossing each other on the front cover. A similar symbol is also located on its spine. Additionally, the three-leaf clover insignia is positioned between the fork and the knife on its front cover. Charmy's grimoire.png|Charmy's grimoire Fights *Yuno vs. Catherine: Win *Charmy Pappitson vs. Kahono: Loss *Gauche Adlai, Grey, and Charmy Pappitson vs. Zuta: Win *Asta, Finral Roulacase, and Charmy Pappitson vs. Yagos: Win Events *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of Kiten *Royal Knights Selection Exam Relationships Yuno After Yuno saves a falling platter of food, Charmy becomes enamored with him, calling him the "Prince of Meals." Charmy swoons over Yuno and frequently attempts to start conversation and get closer to him. She offers him food during the Royal Knights Selection Exam as a reward and even cheers him on during his matches. Sylph Charmy's crush on Yuno has put her at odds with Sylph, who is very possessive of her master. They fight anytime they see each other and are always vying for Yuno's attention. Notable Quotes * Trivia *Charmy's favorite thing is food. *Charmy's grimoire design is the background for Volume 8's cover. *Charmy is the tenth smartest Black Bull. *Charmy ranked sixth in the first popularity poll and fourteenth in the second. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Charmy ranked seventh in the first and tenth in the second. References Navigation es:Charmy Papittson ru:Чами Пипитсон fr:Charmy Papittson